Sitting in a Tree
by spinzgirl
Summary: Keith forgets what day it is and Allura is annoyed. Luckily he knows how to make it up to her. Based on a Tumblr ask about the space pods. Wink and a nod to Defenders of the Universe as well. This was a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish in time for Kalluraprotectionsquad's NSFW Friday. Hope you enjoyed it!


Keith landed the space pod as carefully as possible. Allura was standing in the middle of the bay looking rather menacing: her arms were crossed tight to her chest, her right foot tapping out an angry beat. If it weren't for the scowl twisting up her face he'd say she looked beautiful, however.

He was sure he'd never seen that dress on her before. It was a short black number, strapless with cutouts on the sides that he could imagine would allow his hands access to—

 _Nope, not going there._

Still, he couldn't imagine why she'd be dressed like that, much less why she'd be waiting angrily for him in the docks. Granted he was back a few hours after he said he'd be, but with good reason. Certainly, she'd forgive him when she saw what he had in the cargo area.

He threw a half-hearted wave in her direction, hoping it would buy him time to explain himself before she blew up at him. After his attempt to take down the shield with the Galra fighter, Allura was constantly breathing down his neck.

His friendly gesture obviously didn't work. As he stepped into the pod's hold the hiss of the hatch indicated her impatience to speak with him. Keith turned to Allura's face being very much in his.

"Um, hi," he managed to mutter, trying hard not to be distracted by the closeness of her.

"Where the quiznak have you been?" she erupted, the volume of her voice louder than was necessary for such a small space.

Keith went from surprised to angry. What right did she have to demand that of him? She was the one who asked him to run the supplies to the Olkari, after all. The extra time he took was for her, after all. Maybe he'd forgo the surprise.

"What do you care? It's not like there was an emergency. From the looks of things, you were having fun so I know I didn't miss anything important."

Her face dropped, her eyes starting to water.

"Keith, do you know what today is?"

He mulled it over for a minute. Living in space meant not really keeping up with the calendar, so he depended on Pidge reminding him of important dates. She'd not mentioned anything to him lately, only that Halloween was coming up soon and…

 _Shitfuckdamn._

"It's my birthday, isn't it?" he sighed, realizing how badly he'd screwed this up.

"Everyone was waiting for you to start the party. They finally gave up after you were two hours late."

Her tone was softer now with a hint of sadness. Keith felt like crying with her, not for missing the party (no one had _actually_ told him they were throwing one, after all) but for hurting Allura.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset everyone. Look, I'll go explain it and we can still have the party—"

He didn't get to finish his thought. Allura's lips had pressed into his effectively shutting him up. The kiss only lasted a moment, her breaking away when he failed to respond in kind.

"My apologies, that was completely inappropriate. I just…when you didn't come back I was so scared," she began, "The idea of losing you, I- I can't stand it."

She turned to leave and was almost to the cockpit before Keith could gather his thoughts. His hand flew out to grab her arm, pulling her back to his chest. It obviously startled her, and she let out a gasp that almost turned Keith inside out. The moment their eyes met he knew where this was going.

He leaned forward to reclaim her mouth, first lightly touching his lips to hers. Quickly all pretense was gone and they were soon panting for breath. Keith marveled at how soft and forceful she could be all at once. Her body pressed into his, her hands tugging at his hair in a way that made him want to growl with pleasure.

Soon her hands were pulling the hem of his shirt from his pants, her fingers sliding up his heaving chest. Still unsure where to put his hands he finally settled on her waist, forgetting that her skin was exposed there. He snatched them back as if he'd touched a hot surface, causing Allura to freeze in turn.

Their eyes locked, a mix of confusion and anticipation.

Allura reached for his hands, guiding them back to the spot Keith knew would be the end of him. If anyone found out he had touched her there he was sure to be a dead man.

 _What the hell, at least I'll die happy._

He was right about one thing. The dress, as form-fitting as it was, allowed his hands to slide between it and her incredibly soft skin. He reached for the small of her back, pulling her back into another heated kiss as his fingers crept down the curve of her ass. Allura bucked into him, rising up onto her toes as she did so.

Now her breasts were in his eyeline, begging for his attention. Using his teeth, he pulled the front of the dress down just enough to expose them. His tongue worked the left nipple, flicking and sucking on it as Allura let out the sweetest noises he'd ever heard.

He removed his right hand from the dress, placing on the inside of her thigh then sliding it up under the hem of her dress. For a moment he was taken aback by the fact that she was not wearing anything under her dress. Nothing at all. He moved along the line of the slit to her wet opening, waiting at the entrance for permission to enter.

"Please, do it," was all she could manage.

His finger slid easily into her; she responded instinctively by biting into his shoulder. If that's how she responded to one digit he could only imagine how she'd react when he actually _fucked_ her. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he would respond.

For her part Allura was busy undoing his pants, stopped briefly by the unfamiliar zipper. As soon as she worked it out she pushed them down, stepping back to appreciate the effects of what she was doing to him. Keith was pleased to see her reaction, her eyes wide with surprise. He supposed that part of him was more Galra than human, as it had intimidated some girls he'd dated before.

The Princess certainly did not seem concerned in the least. She pushed him to sit on the bench behind him, climbing on to straddle him. His cock started to throb as he tweaked her nipples, her moans pitching even higher with each twist. Allura must have felt it because she pressed herself against it, grinding his erection between them.

Keith wasn't sure how long he could last like this.

"Can fucking you be my birthday present, Princess?"

He was practically begging at this point, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Well, I did already have a gift for you," she teased, "but I will grant you one birthday wish."

With that she stood and turned around, her back now to him, and lowered herself slowly back down to his lap. Keith guided his hardened member to her entrance, allowing her drenched core to gradually engulf it as she stretched to accommodate its size.

His hands moved to her waist, just above her hips, helping her move in time with his thrusts. The sound of flesh slamming against flesh, of Allura calling his name repeatedly, brought him to the edge.

He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them roughly as he neared his release. Allura let out a loud, low moan as she peaked, her walls tightening as they drew him to orgasm. A few more thrusts and he was completely limp, all of his energy completely diminished.

Allura leaned back against his chest as he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her jaw. Neither of them could speak for several minutes, their breathing ragged and voices wasted.

When he finally felt capable, he asked the question that had been on his mind since he landed.

"Where the hell did you get that dress?"

She paused a moment before answering.

"Um, Pidge and Lance helped me pick it out at the space mall."

Keith froze. " _Lance_ helped you pick it out?" he asked cautiously, trying to not sound obviously jealous.

"Yes, he said no man could resist me in it."

"Including him?"

Allura laughed at the insinuation. "No, he's not into me anymore. Apparently, he's got a thing for Pidge now."

Keith raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "You mean he is okay with you and me being together?"

"Yes," she replied thoughtfully, "he says he 'ships' us, whatever that means."

She paused a moment before continuing. "By the way, why were you late again?"

Keith laughed before hoisting her up, standing to pull his pants up and his shirt down. He reached into the ships hold to pull out a box. He opened it to pull out a small bouquet of flowers that he had picked in a field on the planet he had just visited.

"These are for you, Allura," he offered, his face heating up from blushing.

"Oh, Keith they're beautiful!" she gushed, her face also turning pink.

He helped her adjust her dress and smooth her hair before exiting the pod. As they stepped into the hallway they were stopped by Lance's voice echoing in the hallway.

"Keith and Allura, sittin' in a tree…"


End file.
